


Любовник моего брата

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Dating RusPrus, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Germany/Russia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teen Crush, Teen Sex, Top Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Людвиг попадает в неловкую ситуацию и вынужден наблюдать за горячим сексом своего брата и его парня.





	Любовник моего брата

**Author's Note:**

> Бездуховный прон, написанный мной когда-то на заре моей фикрайтерской юности на кинк-заявку.   
> Кинки: нижний Иван, подглядывание, односторонний ГерРус.

Думаю, каждый из нас хотя бы раз в жизни бывал в неловкой ситуации. При этом, собственно, ситуации бывают самые разные и с варьирующейся степенью неловкости. Кого-то учитель поймал на заднем дворе школы с сигаретой, кто-то застукал старшего брата за просмотром порнушки…

Кстати о порнушке…

Прячущийся за широким кожаным креслом, юный Людвиг Байлшмидт был готов поклясться, что это самая смущающая ситуация, которая с ним когда-либо случалась.

А началось все вполне обычно для каждого второго школьника, но совершенно нетипично для Людвига: он опоздал на занятия. Причем на целых полчаса. Юноша, как истинный немец, был пунктуален до мозга костей и всегда приходил вовремя, чего, к слову, нельзя было сказать о его старшем брате, коий был на редкость безалаберной особой.

Но сегодня день не заладился с самого утра: сначала Людвиг проспал, потому что забыл поставить будильник, потом провозился, собирая учебники и приводя себя в порядок, а потом домой неожиданно завалился братец, да еще и не один…

Я думаю, стоит открыть маленький секрет безупречного, на первый взгляд, юного немца. Байлшмидт-младший занимался спортом, хорошо учился, не курил и не употреблял алкоголь (опять же в противовес старшему), но при этом он тщательно скрывал то, что он был давно и безнадежно влюблен. И не в кого-то, а в парня своего брата.

При встрече он всегда старался даже не смотреть на Ивана, боясь, что взгляд или выражение лица его выдаст. Он не хотел конфликта с Гилбертом, брат всегда относился к нему покровительственно, но за Ивана накостылял бы от души.

Но избавиться от своей тяги Людвиг не мог, хотя и старался подавить ее изо всех сил. К сожалению, жизнь, видимо, решила устроить ему проверку на прочность.

Когда юноша уже собрался уходить, в гостиную, где он до этого мирно пил чай, ввалились двое взъерошенных парней. Они были так увлечены друг другом, что даже не заметили присутствие младшенького. Людвиг же, повинуясь внезапному порыву, шмыгнул за внушительное кресло и затаился.

Только спустя пару минут, услышав недвусмысленные звуки, он понял, какую ошибку совершил. Обозначь он свое присутствие сразу, эти двое, может, и остановились бы, но теперь было слишком поздно. Если он выйдет сейчас, в столь пикантный момент, то будет выглядеть законченным извращенцем.

— А-ах!

Людвиг почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу. Даже уши наверняка покраснели.

«О боги, ну почему такое происходит именно со мной!»

Для себя Байлшмидт-младший решил, что просто попробует абстрагироваться от происходящего и подумать о чем-нибудь скучном. Об алгебре, например. Но весь его блестящий план полетел к чертям, стоило ему услышать очередной чувственный стон Ивана.

Чувствуя, что кровь от лица начинает приливать совсем к другим частям тела, юноша сдался. Он осторожно, стараясь не издавать вообще никаких звуков, выглянул из-за кресла. В принципе, можно было и не шифроваться так, едва ли его раскрыли бы эти двое.

Картина, открывшаяся взору, надолго отпечаталась в памяти. Тело брата он и прежде видел, хотя все равно стеснялся такой наготы, а вот Брагинский по большей части носил закрытую одежду, из-за чего Людвиг всегда подолгу фантазировал какое же у него тело. Может, у него на спине есть кокетливая родинка? Или длинный шарф скрывает старые шрамы? Или же у него абсолютно белая кожа?

Сейчас Иван избавился от любимого шарфа, который сиреневой змеей свернулся на полу. Там же бесформенной кучей лежало бежевое пальто. На парне остались лишь темные брюки и ослепительно-белая рубашка.

Гилберт полулежал на диване и наблюдал из-под прикрытых век, как оседлавший его Брагинский медленно расстегивает мелкие пуговицы. Людвиг, как завороженный, наблюдал за этим представлением. Иван же все делал невыносимо медленно, явно дразня любовника. Аметистовые глаза насмешливо блестели из-под пепельной челки.

Конечно, Гилберт, никогда не отличавшийся терпением, сорвался первым. Подавшись вперед, он ухватил Брагинского за ворот рубашки и безжалостно дернул. Мелкие белые пуговички разлетелись во все стороны. Иван возмущенно зашипел, как рассерженный кот, и попытался отодвинуться, но альбинос ловко перехватил его запястья и прижал парня к себе.

— Гил, ну что ты делаешь! — возмущение Ивана было бы очень убедительным, если бы не лисья усмешка и хитрые огоньки в глазах.

— А ты меня не дразни, — оскалился Байлшмидт-старший, стаскивая с плеч любовника то, что осталось от его рубашки.

И тут же, не давая Ивану опомниться, подмял его под себя. Тот оказался вжатым лицом в подушку, но при этом соблазнительно и по-кошачьи выгнул спину. Гилберт, хмыкнув, весьма развязно шлепнул парня по аппетитному заду, после чего навалился сверху, еще сильнее вжимая своим телом в диван.

Глядя как руки брата неспешно и по-хозяйски оглаживают бедра Ивана, то и дело сжимая ягодицы, Людвиг чувствовал, как жар в паху становится невыносимым. Возбуждение стало почти что болезненным.

«Что я вообще делаю? Смотрю, как мой брат имеет своего парня, и дрочу на них! Докатились», — почти с отчаяньем подумал юноша.

Но мысленно он уже сдался. Вслушиваясь в доносившиеся голоса, он быстро расстегнул ширинку, высвобождая затвердевшую плоть. Член буквально сочился смазкой, и юноша с трудом подавил стон, закусив губу до крови. Перед глазами все еще стоял образ полураздетого Ивана.

С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Людвиг все же решил досмотреть продолжение этого «шоу». Иван уже был полностью обнажен, а на Гилберте осталась только рубашка. Его любимый железный крест валялся на полу, как раз недалеко от кресла, за которым спрятался Байлшмидт-младший.

На бледной коже Ивана уже проступали узоры из засосов. Что ни говори, а альбинос всегда был собственником и старался оставить на своем парне как можно больше подобных меток. Возможно, это была одна из причин, по которой тот носил закрытую одежду.

Иван гладил Гилберта по широким плечам, едва заметно скользил кончиками пальцев по спине и тут же весьма ощутимо царапал, оставляя алеющие следы. Альбинос в отместку раздвинул его стройные ноги и начал подготавливать, немного грубовато разрабатывая вход.

В воздухе ощущался синтетический аромат вишневой смазки. Иван невольно дернулся от неприятных ощущений, и Гилберт тут же начал покрывать его плечи и ключицы быстрыми и нежными поцелуями. Он как зачарованный смотрел на разметавшегося под ним любовника. Иван тяжело дышал, светлые пряди намокли от пота и прилипли ко лбу, зрачки расширены и просто затягивают в свою глубину.

Как сильно он сейчас отличался от себя прежнего, такого холодного и отстраненного юноши. Гилберт усмехнулся. Ему несказанно льстило, что такого Ивана видел только он. Мысль о том, что кто-то еще мог прикоснуться к его Ване, вызвала в душе волну злобы. Альбинос запустил пальцы в мягкую шевелюру русского и ощутимо дернул, заставив выгнуться.

— Ай! Ты чего? Гил… — рот ему заткнули весьма банальным, но проверенным способом.

Чувствуя, как чужой язык нагло хозяйничает во рту, Брагинский расслабился. Он любил подолгу целоваться, пока хватит воздуха. И подобная агрессия со стороны любовника была уже давно привычной — Гилберт любил доминировать, а Иван легко отдавал ему право первенства в их паре. Все равно Байлшмидт и сам не замечает, как делает все, что скажет Иван, так зачем же раскрывать карты?

Людвиг с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не застонать в голос. Естественно, смазки не хватало и ему пришлось плюнуть на ладонь, чтобы она легче скользила. Юноша прикрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти вид чувственного расхристанного Брагинского, и нетерпеливо скользнул рукой по стволу. Большим пальцем огладил сочащуюся смазкой головку, немного оттянул нежную кожу…

Гилберт ощущал, как пальцы сжимают тугие стенки. Иван смотрел на него мутным взглядом, то и дело облизывая пересохшие губы. Нет, он больше не может ждать.

Приподняв бедра любовника, альбинос вошел в него одним резким толчком, заставив Ивана выгнуться и хрипло застонать. В глазах потемнело от наслаждения. Сейчас Гилберт мог думать лишь о том, как сильно он хочет войти в эту горячую влажную глубину.

«Главное не кончить сразу, как девственник», — с усмешкой подумал Байлшмидт-старший, чувствуя, что самоконтроль летит ко всем чертям.

Иван мертвой хваткой вцепился в его плечи и нетерпеливо елозил бедрами. Он почти вслепую нашел губы Гилберта и впился в них поцелуем, попутно стараясь прижаться к любовнику как можно теснее.

Людвиг ласкал себя резко, даже грубо, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он не выдержит. Хриплые стоны Ивана и его беспорядочное, едва различимое «Гилберт» стали своеобразным катализатором. Перед глазами заплясали разноцветные точки, и он излился, пачкая руку собственным семенем.

Диван надсадно и жалобно скрипел. Гилберт тоже чувствовал приближение разрядки. Тело уже сводило судорогой от удовольствия. Ритм он задал бешеный, входя в любовника с каждым толчком все сильнее. Кожу на спине пощипывало, видимо, Иван опять разодрал ему все до крови, но этот отголосок боли только усиливал экстаз, делая наслаждение не таким приторным.

— Гил… я не могу больше…

— Сейчас… давай вместе, — Гилберт сжал пальцами основание члена Ивана, оттягивая разрядку, заставив того разочарованно застонать. — Подожди немного. Какой нетерпеливый…

Брагинский готов был уже умолять альбиноса сжалиться и дать ему кончить, но Гилберт, ощутив, что вот он, нужный момент, в несколько движений заставил любовника выгнуться в экстазе и сам кончил почти одновременно с ним.

Тело наполнилось сладкой негой, мышцы побаливали, и сразу навалилась усталость. Но усталость была весьма приятная. Альбинос, довольно мурлыкнув, уткнулся носом в светлую макушку Ивана, который и вовсе, казалось, вырубился после такого «захода».

Людвиг расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Он мог точно сказать, что это был самый яркий оргазм в его жизни. Он никогда не испытывал такого удовольствия, что даже в глазах звездочки плясали. Но вместе с эйфорией схлынула и беззаботность. А что, если они сейчас его застукают? Это будет самый страшный позор в его жизни.

Тем временем парочка на диване зашевелилась.

— Гил, слезь с меня, ты тяжелый.

— М? — альбинос лениво приоткрыл один глаз и тут же возмущенно охнул, когда его бесцеремонно спихнули с дивана. — Эй, детка, аккуратнее, я же тоже уставший!

Иван слез с дивана и уже успел накинуть на себя рубашку и теперь сверлил Гилберта недовольным взглядом. Не дождавшись проявлений мук совести, за отсутствием оной, Брагинский нагнулся за брюками, но, поймав жадный взгляд Гилберта и его глумливую ухмылочку, швырнул предмет гардероба ему в лицо, после чего, стараясь не краснеть, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Видимо, направился в душ.

Альбинос, хмыкнув, подхватил свои вещи и побежал вслед за любовником, очевидно, надеясь, что удастся уломать его на второй раунд.

Людвиг облегченно вздохнул. Он уже успел привести себя в относительный порядок и сидел все это время, затаив дыхание, дожидаясь, когда эта сладкая парочка закончит. Вот же черт. Сегодня точно не его день.

В одном Людвиг Байлшмидт был уверен точно. Он больше никогда в жизни не будет опаздывать.


End file.
